NOT TO FALL
by Ambre97360
Summary: Jane tombe d'une falaise. Lisbon est en dépression après sa chute. PAS DE SPOILER. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'ai rien de plus à rajouter.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous. Me voilà pour une fanfiction. Jisbon bien évidemment. Bon, je le dis, il n'y a aucuuuuun spoiler. Je posterai un chapitre tout les samedis. Et si vous êtes sages, un le mercredi. ** Voilà. Que dire d'autre ? Ma fic est déjà écrite et si il y a du retard dans les postes, frappez-moi. C: Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre I**

Jane marchait sur le bord de la route, sa veste sur la tête en guise de parapluie improvisé. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait dit, et à ce qu'il avait fait à Lisbon. Jamais il n'aurait crut penser arriver jusque là, avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... C'était un coup dur à encaisser, mais il acceptait son choix. Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir, après tout.  
Il marchait sous la pluie pour ça. Parce qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'il avait frôlé ses lèvres. Ils étaient en planque et... Tout avait basculé. Ils discutaient de leur confiance l'un envers l'autre et Jane avait réellement ouvert son coeur. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et il s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Mais à peine ses lèvres avaient effleuré celle de Lisbon qu'elle l'avait repoussé et lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, sauf de l'amitié, bien sûr.  
Alors Jane était sorti de la voiture. Lisbon, culpabilisant, lui avait demandé de rester mais il était quand même partit. Maintenant, il est là, sur la route. Heureusement, la lune était pleine, il voyait où il posait ses pieds, même s'il ne savait pas où il était. Sur la route, du mauvais côté, il ne vit pas un gros camion arriver vers lui. C'est le klaxon du camionneur qui le surprit. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de se retourner, n'y le temps. Il sauta vers le bas côté de la route.

Il glissa sur la boue et tout d'un coup, il se sentit tomber. Par pur réflexe, il se rattrapa au bord de la falaise. Oh mon Dieu... Oh mince, oh non ! Jane sentit son coeur battre la chamade et la peur le prit au corps. Il avait une main dans le vide et l'autre qui tenait le bord de la falaise. La terre était glissante, il ne tiendrait pas ici éternellement : il allait lâcher très vite. Il essayait de hurler à l'aide, mais personne ne passait ici à cette heure là ! Personne sauf ces foutus camions de livraison ! Jane jura contre eux toujours en appelant à l'aide. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici, pas dans ces conditions. Il avait encore des choses à régler avec Lisbon. Il devait lui expliquer. Lui expliquer et se faire pardonner. Il était certain qu'elle lui en voulait à mort. Elle devait être furieuse en ce moment...

-TM-

Lisbon se sentait complètement perdue. Elle était encore à son bureau, devant un rapport qu'elle tapait- enfin qu'elle essayait de taper. Elle se sentait anéantie, coupable. C'est alors que Cho, toujours là quand sa boss avait besoin de réconfort, déboula. Il se mit devant elle, sans s'asseoir, et attendit. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, sachant ce qu'il voulait…Des explications sur son comportement. Elle était subitement partie alors que tous attendaient le signal de départ pour aller intercepter le criminel. Elle soupira, sachant qu'il ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas expliquée. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir et impassible de ce cher Cho. Elle lui expliqua alors l'histoire de Jane et du "baiser" avant de rebaisser les yeux pour fuir le regard de son coéquipier. Celui-ci s'assit enfin en regardant toujours Lisbon.

-"Boss, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous le savez. Jane reste Jane et une fois de plus il a... Dérapé. Je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'un plan pour découvrir vos sentiments. Il n'était pas sérieux."  
-"Tu penses?"  
-"Oui."

Jamais Lisbon n'avait vu Cho aussi doux et gentil. Son ton de voix n'était pas aussi froid et impassible que d'habitude. Alors, elle le gratifia d'un sourire et Cho se leva pour s'en aller. Lisbon recommença à taper sur son clavier alors qu'une fois encore, la voix de son ami s'élevait.

-"Vous devriez l'appeler, juste pour être sûre."

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Quand il fut retourné à son bureau, la jeune femme prit son portable et, non sans hésitation, appela Jane. Pendant quelques instants, le portable sonna, sonna, sonna, faisant monter le rythme cardiaque de la brunette. C'est alors qu'il décrocha. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de commencer son "discours". Seulement après trois mots, Jane l'interrompit.

-"Lisbon... Je vais lâcher..."

Puis plus rien. Juste les bips de l'appareil raisonnant à ses oreilles. Que voulait dire Jane par "je vais lâcher" ? Voulait-il dire qu'il ne jouait pas et qu'il l'aimait réellement ? Alors pourquoi avait-il raccroché aussi subitement. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Lisbon, mais elles restèrent sans réponse. Elle se leva alors, prit ses affaires et partit vers l'ascenseur. Il était tard, et elle avait sommeil. L'émotion l'avait complètement épuisée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Que pouvait bien faire Jane en ce moment ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il décroché ? Elle l'aurait cru fâché, anéantit...  
Elle soupira lentement et partit vers sa voiture. En rentrant, elle prendrait un bon café et irait se coucher. Voilà le programme de ce soir.

-TM-

Jane était essoufflé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Quand Lisbon l'avait appelé, il avait fait un énorme effort pour décrocher. Le son de sa voix lui avait donné un peu plus de force et de confiance, mais à peine eut-elle dit trois mots qu'il la coupa. Il n'en pouvait réellement plus. Il allait lâcher. Et c'est ce qu'il lui dit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le portable glissait de sa main pour tomber. La terre avait l'air tellement loin... S'il tombait, c'était fini pour lui ! Il n'entendit même pas le bruit du portable s'écrasant avec violence sur le sol. Il n'entendit rien. Sauf le bruit du vent et de la pluie. Il était trempé. Il grelottait, et il tentait de rester accroché. Pourvu que quelqu'un le retrouve, et vite !...

C'est alors qu'il lâcha, sa prise céda sous ses doigts. Il poussa un cri de stupeur en s'écrasant sur une petite plateforme qui n'avait pas l'air très solide. Jane s'était cogné contre une roche, un filet de sang coulait de sa tête, il tomba dans l'inconscience. Tant mieux, dans un sens, si il ne bougeait pas, la plateforme ne s'écroulerait pas. La pluie redoublait, alors que le blond "dormait profondément".

Désolée si c'est court, c'est juste un avant goût. x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde. Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard d'une journée. Pour me rattraper, si j'ai le temps, je vous met un chapitre Mercredi. Laissez une petite reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir. **

* * *

Elle était dans son lit, le coussin sous la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, depuis le mystérieux appel de Jane. Et puis cette phrase... Cette phrase la troublait plus que tout, maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait, et que du coup, il avait voulut faire passer un message, comme quoi il allait en finir, ou qu'il voulait quitter le CBI. Mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas où Jane pouvait se trouver à cette heure là, à part chez lui...  
Et sur son portable, la voix lui disait- Ces voix de femmes qui vous charment pour que vous les écoutiez jusqu'au bout et que Lisbon trouvait insupportables- que le numéro qu'elle avait taper n'était pas attribué, cela l'énervait. Jane avait sûrement éteint son portable, pour ne plus être importuner. Alors, Lisbon, dans un élan de peur, se leva en vitesse, prit ses clés de voiture et fonça jusqu'à chez Jane. Il allait sûrement faire une bêtise, et elle ne voulait pas en être la responsable.

Lisbon cria d'abord son nom, faisant le tour de la maison, espérant voir une lumière ou quelque chose. Puis, proche du désespoir, elle hurla son prénom, essayant de l'atteindre. Mais personne ne répondit. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et tout s'arrêta. La brune courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'enfonça. Lisbon monta à l'étage, directement dans la chambre. Arme en main, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Et si il était réellement mort, maintenant ? tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait dit non.

Elle poussa doucement la porte, et elle découvrit... Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Alors elle baissa son arme et observa le smiley rouge sang. Il la narguait. Il l'observait avec ce grand sourire qui semblait lui dire : "il n'est pas là, tu l'as loupé".  
En dessous de se smiley, un lit. Le lit de Jane, sans doute. Pendant un instant, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas supporter de dormir là. Elle aurait passé nuit blanche. Et c'est là que la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Jane "dormait" au CBI juste pour éviter ça, et elle, elle le forçait à rentrer chez lui. Lisbon se jura qu'elle ne le forcerait plus jamais...

Derrière elle, il y avait une ombre. Une grande ombre. Elle approchait lentement, silencieusement pas à pas. Lisbon ne l'entendait pas. Elle sortit alors une arme de son manteau. Un couteau tranchant, brillant à la lueur de la pleine lune.  
Un grand cri de douleur retentit dans l'appartement, et Lisbon s'effondra, poignardée dans le dos. La douleur la faisait souffrir, elle eut envie de pleurer, soudainement. Mais elle était forte. Elle n'allait pas mourir, elle n'allait pas abandonner. Pourtant un voile de noire passa devant ses yeux, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'homme qui l'avait poignardée n'était autre qu'un voleur. Il avait vu la magnifique maison et il s'était dit que la cambrioler lui rapporterait des millions ! Qu'il deviendrait riche, et célèbre aussi ! Tout ça d'un coup, juste en cabriolant une maison un soir ! Mais la bonne femme était arrivée à l'improviste. Elle avait crié un nom... Un certain "Jane". Il ne le connaissait pas. Sûrement était-il le propriétaire de cette magnifique maison. Puis un "Patrick" strident l'avait fait sursauter et il avait tirer sans s'en rendre compte. Il savait bien que cela allait alerter la jeune femme, et il alla se cacher. Il avait vu la femme brune passer devant lui en courant, elle allait à l'étage. Elle allait tout gâcher ! Alors quand il s'en sentit le courage, il sortit de sa cachette, et il alla vers la femme. Quand il vit son arme, il sut qu'elle était flic. Alors avec sang-froid, il la poignarda dans le bas des côtes et dans la dos. Et il partit en courant. De toute façon, y avait rien dans cette fichue maison, pensa t-il.

Le lendemain matin, vers cinq heures, Lisbon se réveilla douloureusement. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda autours d'elle. L'endroit où elle reposait était assez confortable, et les murs étaient recouverts de blanc. Elle entendit des petits "plop, plop". La brune tourna doucement la tête pour découvrir une perfusion. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pour être à l'hôpital, mais elle se rappelait de Jane, et de son mystérieux message.

Elle se releva doucement, et elle entendit une infirmière, près d'elle, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se lève. La peur au ventre, elle tourna la tête pour découvrir une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, comme Jane. La femme s'approcha d'elle et doucement, lui murmura :

-"Madame, vous ne pouvez pas..."  
-Agent Lisbon, je suis l'Agent Lisbon du CBI ! Je doit sortir ! Je doit sortir pour retrouver mon collègue ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !" Cria Lisbon, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se rappela peu à peu la journée de la veille et son cœur s'emballa. Elle arracha la perfusion et se leva. Mais son dos la tirait, et elle s'effondra. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle, mais Lisbon la repoussa, se prétendant assez forte pour se relever. Elle se releva donc, à l'aide du lit. Elle partit en clopinant vers la porte. La blouse d'hôpital flottait autours d'elle, et avec ses cheveux en bataille, on aurait dit une folle. Elle marcha encore, elle essaya de courir. Mais un bras la stoppa. Elle se dégagea et Cho fit son apparition devant elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle le contourna encore. Elle bousculait patients et médecins, voulant à tout prix sortir. Cho l'intercepta encore une fois. Lisbon, folle de rage et la peur augmentant encore, se retourna d'un geste brusque pour donner une gifle à Cho. Cho ne broncha pas, et la regarda dans les yeux. Voyant bien ce qu'elle avait fait, Lisbon s'excusa et se calma un peu. Elle lui expliqua son soudain comportement et Cho essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

-"Boss, Jane va bien ! Il a juste besoin de réfléchir."  
-"Qu'est ce que tu en sait ? Hein ? C'est toi qui a entendu un coup de feu, hier ?"  
-"Non mais...La maison était vide…"  
-" Cho ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ou alors... Je ne sais pas ! Il est rentrait à pied hier et depuis, plus de nouvelle ! Je l'ai appelé, Cho, et il m'a répondu. Il avait l'air essoufflé, et il a m'a coupée pour dire une phrase du genre " Lisbon, je vais lâcher". Tu crois que... Qu'il a voulu..." Demanda Lisbon, soudainement plus calme.  
-"Non, Jane n'aurait pas fait ça." Dit-il plus pour se persuader lui-même que pour rassurer Lisbon.

L'infirmière arriva alors, adressant un regard noir à Lisbon. La jeune femme brune retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait trop tirer sur sa blessure, et celle-ci s'était réouverte. Lisbon avait perdu du sang, beaucoup de sang. Elle était affaiblie, et l'infirmière s'étonnait encore de sa force, de la façon dont elle s'était levée et couru comme-ça. Cho avait alors répliqué - heureusement que Lisbon dormait... Elle aurait sortit son arme

-"C'est ça l'amour, madame."  
-"Ha. Je comprend mieux." Avait sourit l'infirmière en replaçant la perfusion.

-TM-

Cho était retourné au CBI. Il avait dit aux autres comment allait Lisbon et tous furent soulagés. Mais il omis l'histoire avec Jane, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage les autres.

Trouvant une excuse quelconque, il prit ses clés et partit vers l'ascenseur. Il devait retrouver Jane, il avait sûrement besoin d'aide. Il n'était pas venu, aujourd'hui, mais Jane n'avait jamais éviter Lisbon à ce point. Il serait même précipité en apprenant sa blessure, il lui aurait demandé pardon...

Il alla alors là où avait commencé l'histoire. Il fit la route jusqu'à l'endroit, regardant sur le bas côté de la route. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il refit le chemin à l'envers, plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Il vit alors des grandes traces de pneus et de boue. Inquiet, il sortit du SUV pour regarder de plus près. Un véhicule avait dérapé, faisant une embardée. Cho pensa que le consultant avait peut être été heurté par un véhicule. Il regarda partout, mais aucune trace du consultant. Alors, déçu de cette fausse piste, l'asiatique repartit en direction du CBI se demandant où pouvait bien être ce blondinet qui faisait tant de mal à sa patronne...

-TM-

Rigsby et Van pelt avait vu Cho partir sans réellement donner d'explication. Alors, Van pelt, les idées fusant dans son cerveau, attendit qu'il parte pour adresser un regard interrogateur à Wayne.

-"Où va t-il, à ton avis ?"  
-"Bah ! Sûrement voir Lisbon ! Tu le connais, il est attaché à elle" répondit Wayne, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-"Mais il vient de revenir ! Ça peut pas être ça..."  
-" Et tu penses qu'il est allé où, hein ?..." Mais Rigsby arrêta sa phrase pour reprendre, inquiet: "Tu penses qu'il... Il est retourné..."  
-"Dans son gang ? Oui... C'est probable. Je le trouve distant, en ce moment."  
-"Pouah ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. T'es sûr ?" S'inquiétait Wayne.  
-"Moi je te dis juste que c'est louche, tout ça..."

La phrase resta en suspens. C'est alors que Wayne remarqua l'absence de Jane. Il regarda de nouveau Van Pelt, pas rassuré du tout :

-"T'as vu Jane, aujourd'hui ?"

Van Pelt releva brusquement la tête et cria, surprise.

-"Tu penses qu'il l'a entraîné avec lui dans une histoire ?!"

Wayne, pendant quelques instants, observa sa partenaire. Quand elle voulait, elle avait une imagination débordante. Rigsby explosa de rire tandis que les autres, ceux qui avait entendu, le suivirent. Van Pelt, morte de honte, rougit sous les éclats de rire et se leva pour échapper à ça. Wayne, arrêta de rigoler, et essaya de la rattraper .

-Grace ! On rigole, c'est tout ! Avoue que parfois, tu débordes d'imagination."

Cho arriva à ce moment là et il regarda bizarrement les agents qui rigolaient. Qu'avaient-ils ? Il interrogea Wayne qui lui répondit que Van pelt avait envisagé que Jane et Lisbon puisse avoir une relation "sexuelle". Cho voyait que Rigsby mentait, mais il ne dit rien et haussa les épaules.

-"Bah. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça fasse ?"

_Déjà qu'ils flirtent ensemble_, pensa t-il pour lui même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens ! Ben... Jane est toujours au même endroit, hein A part tomber, je vois pas comment il aurait fait pour partir ! Bref toujours est-il que vos coms me font énormément plaisir. Cette fois je suis à l'heure. ****

Bref, voilà la suite pour vous, les filles (et garçons ? ). Bonne lecture et préparer les mouchoirs

_

**Chapitre III**

Jane se révella doucement, sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal. Pendant quelques instants, il resta allongé. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais il était dehors, et le matin venait tout juste de se lever. Il se redressa, et sous lui, il sentit le sol trembler. Pas très rassuré, il regarda autour de lui. Il était sur une petite plateforme, qui n'avait pas l'air très stable. Il osa un regard sous cette plateforme, et le vide se fit. Il sentit sa tête tourner et il se rallongea. Oh non... Comment était-il arriver ici ? Dans sa tête, il fit le vide. Il respira lentement, et... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il rouvrit les yeux subitement. Il avait perdu la mémoire. Il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom ! Il fouilla au plus profond de son cerveau, et un prénom lui revint, puis un nom. Il se nommait... Patrick. Patrick ? Est-ce que c'était ça au moins ? Son nom de famille était Jane, d'après ses "souvenirs".

Il fouilla dans sa poche et il y trouva un petit portefeuille. Il sourit de sa trouvaille et regarda à l'intérieur. Une photo arriva dans sa main. Il la déplia et son regard devint interrogateur. Qui étaient-ils ? Il y avait un asiatique, avec un tout petit, petit sourire que personne n'aurait vu. Juste à côté, un grand brun, qui avait l'air d'avoir un gros appétit puis qu'il cachait un donut derrière son dos. Juste là, une rousse avec une sourire charmant. Et puis, il y avait lui, un blond aux yeux bleus. Il s'appuyait sur l'épaule d'une jeune femme brune aux yeux émeraude. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'arrêta sur elle et lui. Il se demanda quelle était sa relation avec elle. Il voyait bien son regard fuyant, et le rouge de ses joues. Lui avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait un faible pour lui ! Ça se voyait juste à son regard... Il était brillant, et dedans, une petite lueur. Cette lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Jane fouilla encore dans son portefeuille pour découvrir une photo d'une fillette aux longs cheveux d'or. Ils étaient frisés, et lui descendaient le long du dos. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient pleins de malice et de joie. Et là, juste à côté, une grande femme, les cheveux blonds aussi. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient de bonheur. Elles souriaient. Juste au bas de la photo, deux prénoms. Charlotte et Angela. Qui étaient-elles ? Il ne se rappelait même pas. Peut-être Angela était-elle sa soeur, et Charlotte, sa nièce... Mais non, ils se ressemblaient trop. Alors... Angela était sa femme ! Et Charlotte, sa fille ! Et il ne se rappelait plus d'elle ! Quelle honte, de ne plus se souvenir de sa femme et son enfant.

Jane ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler, mais rien ne lui revint en tête. Sauf son prénom, et son nom. Juste ça. Il ne connaissait - ou ne reconnaissait- même plus les gens sur la photo. Pourtant, l'Asiatique lui disait quelque chose... Et le brun aussi, et la rousse. Mais il ne se rappelait plus où il les avaient vus, où il les avait rencontréd. Alors il resta là, à réfléchir... Et tout lui revint en pleine figure. De sa naissance, à hier soir. Et les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

-TM-

Cho ne tenait plus en place. Il devait aller voir Lisbon, voir comment elle allait.  
Alors il prit ses clés et partit, sans rien demander à personne.  
Van pelt était revenue, le rouge disparu de ses joues.  
Wayne était toujours en train de s'esclaffer, mais il se calma à sa vue.

-TM-

Cho arrivait à la chambre de sa patronne. Elle était réveillée et s'ennuyait à mourir, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était encore là, à attendre que Jane arrive, comme par magie... Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, qu'elle l'avait anéantit. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne se sentait pas prête... Elle ne savait pas comment décrire se qu'elle ressentait. Elle aimait bien qu'ils se taquinent, qu'ils "flirtent" ensemble, comme ils le faisaient si souvent. Jamais elle n'aurait crut Jane capable d'aimer à nouveau, et surtout pas elle.

Lisbon était perturbée qu'il l'ait presque embrassée. Tout c'était passé si vite. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagit que Jane avait effleuré ses lèvres. Rien que d'y penser la faisait frissonner. Elle avait tellement aimé, elle avait tellement espéré ce moment... Mais à la fin, elle l'avait repousser. Pas violemment, non, elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour lui, mais... Elle n'était réellement pas prête. Elle se sentait frissonner dès qu'il lui adressait un sourire, et dès qu'elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, elle croyait tomber dans les abysses. Mais son coeur ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir comme-ça, d'un coup. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir.

-"Boss... Je n'ai pas retrouvé Jane."commença Cho, désolé.  
-"Bien, et où as-tu cherché ?"Demanda t-elle.  
-"Près de la route. Il y avait de grandes traces de pneus, et comme il pleuvait, je pense que Jane s'est fait percuter."  
-"Je... Tu en est sûr, Cho ? tu ne l'as pas retrouver ?"

Cho secoua la tête. Les battements de coeur de Lisbon devinrent rapides, et une infirmière, celle de la veille, s'occupa d'elle. La grande dame demanda à Cho de sortir et Lisbon se retrouva seule avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière, inquiète pour sa patiente, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Lisbon ne pouvait pas répondre, encore en état de choc. Alors l'infirmière s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Les mots que Lisbon murmura furent :

-"Il est mort...Il est mort... Il est mort..."

L'infirmière posa une main bienveillante sur son bras et lui demanda des détails.

-"Il est mort..." Ne cessait de répéter Lisbon.  
-"Non, il n'est pas mort, Agent Lisbon" essaya l'infirmière  
-"Il s'est fait renversé, par un camion, alors... Il est mort..."

Les yeux de Lisbon étaient vides. Elle regardait devant elle, ne cessant de penser à ce que Jane avait dût subir. Les larmes qu'elle retenait étaient aux bords de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

-"Jane... tu es mort. Tu es mort. Tu est mort..." Fini part murmurer Lisbon, encore et encore.  
-"Non, Agent. Il n'est pas mort. Il doit bien être quelque part" essaya de nouveau la grande dame.

C'est alors que Cho arriva. Il attrapa Lisbon, la fit se lever, doucement, et s'habiller. Il remercia l'infirmière qui ne put rien faire. Cho la conduisit jusqu'au SUV et il démarrèrent. Elle savait où était Jane, alors elle allait forcément le trouver. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité, qu'il avait raté Jane de peu. Mais il n'avait pas osé regarder partout, de peur de trouver son corps sans vie. C'était la première fois que Cho avait peur. Peur de perdre un être qui lui était cher. Il avait déjà perdu Summer. Et ça lui était presque insupportable de penser qu'il avait laisser s'échapper sa chance d'être heureux. Alors perdre Jane, c'était comme perdre Lisbon, et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il savait Lisbon forte, battante, mais pas quand il s'agissait de Jane. Enfin, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle était forte, et rude, quand il s'agissait de Jane. Toujours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin là où Cho avait trouvé les traces de pneus. Lisbon sortit de la voiture avec l'aide de l'asiatique. Elle clopina jusqu'au bord de la falaise et regarda autour d'elle. Les traces de pneus étaient énormes. Elle avait raison, c'était bien un camion qui l'avait percuté. Elle obseva Cho chercher, encore et toujours. Puis elle alla l'aider. Elle n'appelait pas Jane, cela ne servait sûrement à rien. Elle essayait de courir, mais Cho l'en empêcha :

-"Boss, vous êtes blessée, vous ne devriez pas courir."

Lisbon regard Cho dans les yeux et celui-çi ne cèda pas. C'était peut-être sa boss, mais c'était surtout son amie. Ils se fixaient intensément. En voyant les yeux de Cho devenir froids et rudes, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu. Elle baissa le regard et retourna près du bord de la falaise. Elle entendit alors un sanglot. La tête de Lisbon tourna partout. Elle observait l'endroit. Elle se dit alors que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais un deuxième gémissement retentit et là, elle sut d'où il provenait. Prise d'une panique soudaine, elle vit Jane, allongé sur une petite plateforme. Elle appela Cho, ou plutôt, elle hurla son nom. Elle lui montra où se trouvait Jane et ce dernier releva la tête vers eux. Jane eu un sourire en voyant les renforts. Il sourit à Lisbon, et celle-ci lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger, qu'ils appelaient de l'aide.

Quelques minutes après, les renforts étaient là. Lisbon se porta volontaire pour aller récupérer Jane, à l'aide d'un harnais de sécurité. Cho avait tenté de l'en dissuader, mais elle y était allée quand même. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait au-dessus du vide, essayant d'atteindre Jane. Jane essayait d'aider Lisbon. Il était parvenu à se mettre debout. Mais s'il faisait un pas, la plateforme s'écroulerait. Il regardait Lisbon descendre avec angoisse. Et si la corde lâchait ? Et si le harnais lâchait aussi ? Elle tomberait sur lui, et eux tomberaient ! Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt... Pas elle, pas alors qu'ils étaient près du bonheur.

Lisbon arriva alors à hauteur de Jane. Elle le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, et Jane lui offrit un joli sourire, tout en murmurant :

-"On va s'en sortir, hein Lisbon."  
-"Oui, on va s'en sortir"lui répondit-elle.

Elle lui tendit la main. Jane l'attrapa fortement et il hocha la tête. Mais il fit un pas, et la plateforme trembla sous lui. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, celle-ci s'écroula sous son poids. Jane se sentit tomber. Il regarda Lisbon, et sous ses pieds, le vide se fit. Le trou noir. Lisbon ne put résister à autant de poids sur une seule main. Elle lâcha la corde pour retenir Jane à deux mains. Jane mit sa deuxième main sur celle de Lisbon et il la regarda dans les yeux. La corde ne tiendrait pas comme-ça longtemps. Et Lisbon non plus. Alors il la supplia du regard. Les larmes naquirent dans les yeux de Lisbon. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Elle allait tenir, ils allaient remonter, tous les deux. Une larme tomba sur la main de Jane et celui-ci la chassa d'un pouce. Ils étaient si proches à cet instant. Ils sentaient leurs respirations et leurs cœurs battre de façon incontrôlable. Tout allait finir maintenant. Jane s'approcha alors de Lisbon et l'embrassa doucement. Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et il murmura doucement :

-"Adieu"

Les mains de Jane lâchèrent celles de Lisbon et glissèrent doucement. Les larmes de Lisbon redoublèrent. Elle sanglotait longuement, tandis qu'en haut, Cho hurlait aux agents de les remonter. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, ils risqueraient de blesser Jane et Lisbon. Cho observa alors Lisbon, puis Jane. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas les aider...

Jane glissait petit à petit. Lisbon essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais ses mains devenaient moites, et Jane tomba dans le vide. Tout se passa si vite, mais en même temps, tellement doucement. Alors qu'il tombait, elle hurla son nom. Elle le hurla douloureusement. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres, trois mots qu'il lui avait déjà dit auparavant :

-"Je t'aime"

Et il tomba, encore et encore. Lisbon hurla de nouveau son nom. Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas comme-ça. Cho et les agents la remontèrent. Lisbon plongea dans les bras de Cho, qui la réconforta comme il le pouvait. Il vit alors son t-shirt et sa veste qui se tachaient de sang. Il se décolla de Lisbon, et lui expliqua la situation. La brunette était toujours en sanglots. Il la ramena à l'hôpital. Même lui ne pouvait pas croire que Jane avait lâché Lisbon comme-ça.

A l'hôpital, l'infirmière vit l'agent Cho avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il ne lui expliqua rien de la situation, et lui demanda de prendre soin de Lisbon. Il embrassa sa patronne sur le front, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et lui aussi.  
Il retourna au bureau, pour annoncer la mort de Jane au reste de l'équipe.

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée du retard encore une fois. Je suis vraiment horriblement désolée. TT **

**Bon, je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup cette fois. **

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter tout le poids des mots qu'il lui avait dit, juste avant de tomber. Ce je t'aime, le premier, le dernier. Elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. Et chaque jour, elle rêvait de pouvoir regoûter à la douceur des lèvres de son consultant. Chaque jour, elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne, qu'il court jusqu'à elle, essoufflé, pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il était vivant... Mais elle savait que se jour n'arriverait jamais, et elle se noyait dans les médicaments, les anti-stess, les anti-machin, les anti-chose, et dans ses larmes. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas d'envahir ses joues à tout moment. Elle ne les contrôlaient absolument pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement, tellement...

_FLASH-BACK_

Il pleuvait, comme par hasard. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parapluie, mais franchement, là, elle s'en fichait. Devant elle, la cérémonie se déroulait. Elle était à l'arrière, elle attendait qu'il soit enterré, qu'on lui rende hommage. Cet homme avait tellement souffert. Tellement, encore et encore, poursuivi par ses démons. Lisbon était soulagée pour lui. Il ne souffrait plus, maintenant. Il n'était plus poursuivi, et il n'avait pas accompli sa vengeance. Ça aussi la soulageait beaucoup. La vengeance de Jane ne sera jamais accomplie. Jamais.

Mais maintenant... Il n'y avait plus de soleil dans sa vie, plus de sourire dans ses journées, plus de café sur son bureau. Plus tout ce qui faisait que Jane était encore là. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de la cérémonie coulèrent lentement sur ses joues rosissantes. Jane... N'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter dans sa tête. Jane tu es mort... Mort. Comme ta femme et ta fille. Et dès que cette pensée traversait son esprit, ses yeux se fermaient de douleur. Et son nom retentit. On l'appela pour faire un discours. Celui qu'elle était incapable de prononcer. Celui qu'elle n'avait pas écrit, parce que sinon, elle aurait fondu en larme devant sa feuille. Elle avança alors, s'arrêtant derrière le cercueil de Jane, l'observant fixement. Les gens la regardaient, le coeur lourd. Comme elle devait souffrir. Comme cela devait être dur, de perdre un être aussi cher... Mais personne ne savait réellement combien Jane était cher au coeur de Lisbon. C'était plus qu'un ami. Plus que ça. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Et ce n'est que quand il était mort qu'elle avait compris...

Elle entend des murmures. Comme des reproches. Les gens ne voulaient pas passer quinze ans ici, ils mourraient de froid. Alors la brunette commença, dans un murmure, pour que personne n'entende

-"Jane, si tu savais comme je t'aime..."

Cho avait sut lire sur ses lèvres, et il baissa la tête, sachant combien c'était difficile pour elle. Elle reprit alors, plus fort

-"Jane était un homme...elle hésita, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, arrogant, un gamin qui aimait faire des tours aux gens, qui les charmait avec son grand sourire. Mais au fond, c'était une homme bon, gentil, tendre, anéantit part la perte de sa femme et de sa fille, poursuivit part de nombreux démon. Il était rongé part son désir de vengeance. Plusieurs fois, nous avons …Elle adressa un regard doux à son équipe…Nous avons essayé de lui faire comprendre que la justice s'en chargerait, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je dois vous avouer que je suis soulagée qu'il ne l'ai pas accompli... Rendons donc hommage à cet homme, à notre ami."

Une musique démarra. La musique qu'il écoutait en boucle, celle que sa femme et sa fille jouaient pour lui. Lisbon se laissa aller. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Cho l'observait sans rien dire, alors que Wayne et Grace se mirent à danser doucement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et tout le monde se mit à faire comme eux. Lisbon les observa, ne disant rien. Une main réconfortante se posa alors sur son épaule. Elle frissonna doucement. Dans un mouvement d'espoir, elle se retourna, espérant y voir... Cho. C'était Cho. Alors elle baissa la tête, les larmes reprenant doucement. Cho savait très bien ce qu'elle espérait... Alors il la pris dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il la berçait doucement, ses bras entourant sa fine taille. Ils dansaient, eux aussi. Mais d'une danse plus lente, plus triste. Il la consolait doucement, alors qu'elle sanglotait contre son épaule. Et tout se termina soudainement... L'enterrement fut terminé, le cercueil au fond de son trou, et les gens rentrèrent chez eux.

-TM-

Lisbon était dans son salon. Sa tête était vide. Elle se dirigea directement vers son placard. Elle prit une bouteille de whisky, et elle se saoula. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se changer. Et alors qu'elle était complètement à l'ouest, un rire dément sortit de sa bouche. Les larmes roulèrent brusquement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle rigolait. Puis ses rires se transformèrent en cris, puis en sanglots. Elle était fatiguée, et son rire, c'était pour se soulager. Elle essayait de faire comme Jane. Elle essayait de mettre un masque, mais elle n'y arrivait pas aussi bien. Elle s'assit alors sur son canapé, un pot de glace dans la main, et elle le fini, en écoutant encore et encore, "lettre à Elise" de Beethoven. Elle d'endormi part terre. C'est Cho qui la retrouva comme-ça. Il l'avait alors déposée sur le canapé, pour qu'elle soit plus confortablement installée, la couvrant du plaid posé sur l'accoudoir.

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Des hululements, des cris, des petits bruits qui faisait que la nuit était effrayante. Ses pas raisonnaient dans la nuit. En avançant, il faisait fuir les oiseaux. Il n'était pas effrayant le moins du monde. Il était habitué, depuis le temps qu'il habitait ici. Ses yeux bleus azur avaient des reflets magnifiques avec la lune, ses cheveux bouclés étaient mouillés de sueur. Depuis combien d'heures était-il sur la route ? Il ne les comptait plus. Il retournait à sa cabane. Soudain, un orage éclata. Il s'arrêta et leva la tête, regardant la lune qui se cachait derrière les nuages. Il inspira profondément. L'odeur de la pluie envahit ses narines et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait la pluie. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il aimait ça. Il recommença alors à avancer, mais au pas de course. Soudainement, alors que sa cabane n'était pas loin, il aperçut une ombre, non loin de lui, étendu dans un immense buisson de baies rouges. Inquiet, il s'approcha. Il scruta l'ombre et découvrit un homme, le visage en sang, ses cheveux probablement blonds recouverts de brindilles. L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux et découvrit le bas de la chemise ensanglanté. Hésitant, il déboutonna la chemise du blond et ne découvrit aucune plaie. Mais d'où pouvait bien venir cet homme. Alors, il leva ses yeux azurs et découvrit une falaise. Il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir. C'est alors qu'il se retourna subitement vers l'homme étendu dans le buisson.

- Ben merde alors murmura-t-il...

Il recommença alors à courir vers sa cabane. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de se buisson, mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour soulever cet homme. Chez lui, prêt de sa cabane, il avait un traîneau, hérité de son oncle qui vivait au Canada. Et il avait aussi récupéré ses chiens. Jamais il n'avait fait de traîneau, mais il fallait bien essayer, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Il avait enfin attelé ses chiens. Nerveux comme jamais, il serra les rênes et cria :

- Allez ! Allez !

Les chiens, qui n'avaient pas courus depuis des mois, foncèrent, droit devant. L'homme, ne pouvant pas les contrôler, surpris par le départ soudain, fut éjecté en arrière. Il tomba sur l'arrière train. Il se releva, tapa sa chemise pour faire s'envoler la poussière et il courut. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses chiens, le traîneau part terre. Il leur enleva leurs filets et il partit à la recherche du buisson. Il le trouva enfin, près de la falaise. L'homme soupira et, prenant son courage à deux mains, prit le blondinet sur son dos. Ne sachant pas comment il avait fait pour le monter là-haut, il sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi la moitié de son objectif. Puis il se mit en marche, rentrant à la cabane, ses chiens le suivant docilement. L'homme, pendant tout le trajet, se demanda comment il avait fait pour se retrouver ici, et comment il avait fait pour survivre. Bien-sûr, le buisson arrangeait un peu les choses, mais quand même, cet homme avait eu une chance inouïe ! Et l'homme continua sa marche, trébuchant un peu sous le poids du blond.

- TM-

Une jeune femme brune, avec des yeux verts émeraude magnifiques, dormait sur son lit d'hôpital. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait perdu son ami et collègue, Jane. Patrick Jane. Un homme anéanti par son sombre passé, arrogant et gamin, qui aimait piquer les gens aux vifs, mais qui, au fond, avait un coeur gros comme ça... Elle ne s'en remettait pas. Elle ne s'en remettait jamais. Dès qu'elle se réveillait, elle essayait d'apercevoir les yeux brillants de son consultant, mais la seul paire d'yeux qu'elle voyait, c'était celle de l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle. Plusieurs fois, Lisbon avait fini dans ses bras. Elle en avait honte, en y repensant, mais qu'y pouvait-elle...

La jeune femme fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle observa la pièce quelques secondes, la balayant des yeux, avant de les refermer subitement. Jane ne reviendrait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se voile la face. Le souvenir de son enterrement était encore très douloureux. Et puis il y avait ce baiser. Oh mon Dieu, ce baiser qui voulait tout dire. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en rêver. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il reviendrait, qu'il franchirait la porte avec son grand sourire énervant, et que, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il déposerait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais bien-sûr, cela ne pouvait plus arriver. Il était... Il était mort. Mort. Véritablement mort. Il ne faisait pas semblant d'avoir disparu pendant des mois. Là, aujourd'hui, quand elle y pense, il est réellement mort. Les larmes ne déborde pas de ses yeux, aujourd'hui, car enfin, elle vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne reviendra pas, et qu'espérer ne faisait que rouvrir la blessure un peu plus profondément à chaque fois...

C'est alors que l'infirmière arriva. Elle se posta devant la brunette et avec un petit sourire, dit gentiment :

- Bonjour, Teresa. Bien dormi ?

Lisbon releva la tête et lui sourit à son tour. Cette bonne femme était tout bonnement un appui pour elle. Sans elle, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Bonjour, Melody. Hum... Répondit-elle à son tour.

Melody, qui changeait la perfusion de Lisbon, s'assis au bord du lit et la regarda dans les yeux avec un air compatissant :

- Teresa. Vous avez encore rêvé de lui ?

- Oui... Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il est entré dans ma tête et il ne veut plus en sortir ! Tout ça à cause de... !

Mais Lisbon, pudique comme elle l'était, se bloqua instantanément. Elle baissa la tête en même temps que le regard et elle inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'ils avaient fait, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser très, trop furtif. L'infirmière eu un petit sourire. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cet homme et elle avait vécu des choses extrêmement fortes. Alors, la blondinette se releva, défroissa sa blouse en passant ses mains dessus et dit doucement :

- Teresa, vous savez, si vous voulez parler, je suis là, juste à côté. Infirmière est mon métier, mais je peut aussi être une oreille qui vous écoute.

La brunette lui sourit et Melody lui rendit, avant de sortir de la chambre.

-TM-

L'homme avait déposée Jane sur son lit, et depuis, il attendait. Il lui avait mit une serviette mouillé sur le front, car ce dernier faisait de la fièvre. Depuis, Jean, le grand bonhomme des bois, attendait que le blondinet se réveille. Jean somnolait sur une chaise, veillant à ce que la température de l'homme blond baisse assez pour enlever la serviette. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il attendait. Peut-être devrait-il l'emmener à l'hôpital... A cette pensée, Jean se leva, prit doucement l'homme dans ses puissants bras, et l'emmena à sa voiture. Une vieille oldsmobile. Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière et démarra.

Jean arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Il prit de nouveau Jane dans ses bras et l'emmena à la réception des urgences. Une secrétaire l'accueillit et prit Jane avant de l'emmener dans une salle de soin. Jean s'assit dans la salle d'attente et patienta. Le géant des bois ne se doutait pas que juste quelques étages au-dessus se trouvait la "responsable" de l'accident du blond. Non, de cela, il n'en savait rien du tout...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes Choux ! Alors je reviens avec un petit chapitre. Peut être un peu juste, mais je vous le garantit, pleins d'émotion. En tout cas, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que vous aimiez ! Bref, voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

_

CHAPITRE VI

Lisbon était autorisée à sortir aujourd'hui. L'hôpital avait estimé qu'elle était en état. Le docteur était venu la voir pour lui dire quelques mots, lui expliquant que si jamais elle avait des douleurs ou des tiraillements dans le dos, elle ne devait pas hésiter à venir le voir. Elle avait hoché la tête et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, sa petite valise à la main. Accoudée à la rambarde de l'ascenseur, elle prit son portable et rechercha le numéro de Cho dans son répertoire. Elle tapa le numéro et l'appela. Le temps de lui dire de ne pas venir la chercher, qu'elle rentrerait par ses propres moyens, elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée. Occupée à négocier avec Cho, elle ne vit pas l'homme des bois dos à elle. Le percutant de plein fouet, la jeune femme se retrouva complètement perdue. Puis elle releva les yeux et vit un homme plus grand et plus costaud que la moyenne. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'inquiétude. Et ses cheveux mi-long étaient bouclés et châtains. Un instant, dans les yeux de l'homme, elle cru voir Jane. Mais l'homme des bois la sortit vite de ses réflexions.

-Madame, ça va ?  
-Oui, oui répondit-elle pendant que l'homme l'aidait à se relever.  
-Je suis désolé, je n'voulais pas vous bousculer.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je…Je suis désolée, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
-Jean, se contenta de répondre l'homme.  
-Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Jean, moi c'est Teresa. Je suis vraiment pressée, je dois y aller. A bientôt, peut-être.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et partit à grands pas vers la sortie. Cet homme... Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan, et ses cheveux bouclés... On aurait tant dit Jane. La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment dans le parc de l'hôpital et s'assit sur un banc. A côté d'elle, il y avait une vielle dame.  
Lisbon n'y croyait pas. Cet homme lui avait rappelé Jane... Elle sentit les larmes qui piquaient ses yeux. Se souvenir de l'homme blond lui faisait tant de mal. Elle n'acceptait pas encore complètement qu'il soit mort. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler ce baiser qui avait eu lieu avant qu'il ne tombe dans les ténèbres. Ténèbres profonds dont personne ne revenait. Là où celui qu'elle aimait était partit à jamais.

-Vous l'aimiez ? Demanda la vielle dame à ses côtés.  
-Oui... souffla Lisbon en regardant la vielle femme, surprise.  
-Je connais ça. Un homme…Il y a de cela des années…Il est arrivé dans ma vie. J'étais chef d'une équipe, dans une brigade de police de New-York. Il était détruit part le décès de sa femme. Tuée part un camionneur qui avait trop bu. Et il voulait absolument retrouver celui qui avait fait ça. Au fil des années, nous nous sommes trop attachés... Et quand il a retrouvé son satané chauffeur, il l'a abattu. 10 ans de prison, et il sortirait. Mais il a fait son intéressant, et il a trouvé la mort pendant son incarcération.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. On aurait dit la même histoire que la sienne, à quelques détails près. Quand Lisbon sortit de sa torpeur, la vielle dame s'en allait déjà lentement. Lisbon se leva pour la rattraper mais elle s'arrêta net. Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'avait plus rien à dire à cette femme...  
La brunette repris sa marche, sa valise à la main, et sortit du parc. Lentement, elle se mis en route pour chez elle. Quand elle se sentirait la fatigue la gagner, elle appellerait un taxi.

-TM-

Assis dans la salle d'attente, Jean repensait à Teresa. Les yeux de la jeune avaient rencontrés les siens, et il y avait lu tant de tristesse. Et pourtant il n'était pas "fortiche", comme il le disait si bien, avec les sentiments des gens. Surtout que cette jeune femme, il ne la connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il aurait juré qu'elle venait de perdre quelqu'un de cher. Il avait été frappé par ce que ses yeux avait dégagé. Il en avait été inquiet pour elle. Cette femme venait de lui chambouler l'esprit. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste ? Mais Jean fut vite stoppé dans ses réflexions. Une infirmière vint à lui pour lui donner des nouvelles. L'homme des bois se leva et demanda, inquiet :

-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Pas très bien, malheureusement. Il dort profondément pour l'instant. Il a une commotion cérébrale, et les deux jambes cassées. La commotion peut laisser des séquelles... Savez-vous si il a de la famille, ou des proches ? Tenez, on a retrouvé ça sur lui.  
-Non, non, je ne sais absolument rien de lui. Je l'ai juste retrouvé en bas de chez moi, inconscient, dit-il en tournant et retournant le portefeuille.  
-Bien, et savez-vous depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état là ?  
-Non, je n'en sais rien. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peut pas vous aider.  
-Bon, ce n'ai pas grave. Votre nom ?  
-Dubois. Jean Dubois.  
-Vous pouvez le voir, si vous le souhaitez.  
-Merci, merci beaucoup, Mme.  
-Appelez-moi Mélody, dit-elle en souriant.

Jean se rassit. Il préférait rester dans la salle d'attente. Il tournait et retournait le portefeuille. Devait-il l'ouvrir ? Peut-être y avait-il des indices concernant l'homme blond...  
Doucement, Jean ouvrit le portefeuille. Il regarda dans une poche, à droite. Rien, sauf quelques pièces, et de l'autre côté, des cartes. Des cartes de quoi exactement, il ne savait pas. Il les sortit et les examina. Il s'arrêta sur une, particulièrement. Un badge, avec la photo de l'homme, un nom et un prénom. Jean se surprit à penser que l'homme était un espion pour le FBI, ou la police de Sacramento. Patrick Jane. C'est donc comme-ça qu'il s'appelait. Il rangea le badge et les cartes à leurs places quand il vit un bout de feuille dépasser. Il l'attrapa et le déplia lentement. Une photo, un peu froissée. Ils étaient cinq. Un asiatique avec un tout petit sourire, une jeune femme rousse qui avait l'air mécontente, un homme presque plus grand que lui, qui tentait de cacher son beignet derrière lui et... Jean sursauta. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement et son coeur s'emballa. L'homme blond, les yeux bleus pleins de malice, il regardait une jeune femme. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qu'il venait de croiser. Teresa. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme était remplis de désir et de joie, et ses joues rosissaient. Rien avoir avec la femme qu'il venait de croiser.  
Jean se leva d'un bond et partit en courant, bousculant les patients et les médecins. Il s'excusait, mais il était pressé. Il devait à tout prix rattraper la jeune femme. Il sortit de l'hôpital essoufflé. La course n'était pas son fort. C'est alors qu'il la vit, au loin, en train de marcher tranquillement. Il courut, courut le long du parc, essayant de rattraper cette femme si triste. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout de l'allée, il n'y avait plus personne. La bouche ouverte, il appela la jeune femme qui s'en allait en taxi. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux fléchis. Il respira à fond et soupira. Il l'avait ratée, il venait de manquer l'occasion de pouvoir les réunir. Elle qui le croyait mort, et lui qui ne se pensait pas aux sentiments que les autres pouvaient ressentir. Jean soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'aller voir ce Patrick Jane.

-TM-

Assise sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi, Lisbon s'était décidée à prendre un taxi pour arriver plus vite chez elle. Plus vite elle serait arrivée, plus vite elle pourrait noyer son chagrin. Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme qu'elle avait percuté la poursuivre et l'appeler. Elle jouait avec son portable, faisant défiler plusieurs photos d'elle et de lui, et d'eux tous. En quelques jours, elle avait tout perdu. Rien ne serait plus pareil. Rien, pas même son travail. Lisbon soupira lentement. Le chauffeur de taxi s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée à destination, enfin.  
La jeune femme paya sa course au chauffeur qui redémarra vivement. Lisbon se retourna face à chez elle. Avait-elle réellement envie de rentrer ? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. La jeune femme ne reprenait le travail que le lendemain... Elle observa bien la façade de son appartement et décida d'y entrer. Le lieu était obscure et vide de vie. Ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à l'obscurité. Elle avança dans le noir et aperçu son divan blanc. Elle se tourna pour voir sa cuisine et l'escalier montant à sa chambre. Lisbon déposa sa valise et alluma la lumière. Elle regarda une seconde fois son salon et s'assis sur son divan. Elle alluma la télé, mit une chaîne au hasard et s'allongea sur son divan, s'endormant devant une émission sans intérêt. La journée avait été rude et même si elle était "guéri", elle se devait de récupérer pour être en forme pour la reprise de son travail.

Un portable sonna. La musique "More than words" d'Extreme retentit et réveilla Teresa en sursaut. Elle se rua vivement sur son sac et chercha son portable. Impatiente, elle renversa son sac à main sur la table basse et décrocha. La voix d'un homme répondit dans l'appareil.

-Oui allo ? Suis-je bien chez une certaine Teresa Lisbon ?

Teresa fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part... Elle ne savait plus où exactement, mais elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendue.

-Oui ! Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais... Qui êtes-vous, où avait-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

Teresa se méfiait toujours. Bien sûr, elle était flic? En tant que flic, elle devait se méfier.

-Teresa ? C'est vous ? Je suis Jean Dubois ! Vous vous rappelez ? L'homme qui vous a bousculée, tout à l'heure !  
-Jean ! Oui, je me rappelle. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?  
-Eh bien... J'ai trouvé votre numéro dans le portefeuille d'un homme que j'ai emmené à l'hôpital ce matin.  
-Un homme, vous dites ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
-Oui, un homme blond, qui s'appelle...  
-Jane. Patrick Jane murmura-t-elle.  
-Oui... Hésita-t-il. Mais comment...  
-C'est une longue histoire. Rejoignez-moi chez moi, je vais vous donner l'adresse.

TBC...


End file.
